PT 001
DM: Welcome officers! You are civilians of the great world of Rodan-Beri. A world of relative peace and happiness under the banner of the Federation of Allied Peoples. Formed more than three centuries ago, the Federation works to unite the disparate races and cultures of the world for the unified goal of progress. Together, you are all stronger, greater, and more secure than you were apart. And one of the great projects recently coming into form under the Federation is Planefleet, an exploratory force dedicated to discovery, defense and research across the planar system Up until now, actual traversal across planes has been limited to gates and magicks, lacking in control and scale. But you lucky citizens and registered officers get to live the dream of serving on the first ever Plane Ship; the USS Adventure! .........assuming it works. Which is what you are set to find out. As each of you are now arriving for your first ever day on duty. Arriving at the teleportation spot, you all jump aboard. As you finish beaming, you find yourselves currently alone in the teleportation chamber. We did introductions and descriptions last time, but @Sage if you'd like to introduce your new character, feel free to do so now. Commander Xho is a tallish, slender woman with black skin, elegantly pointed ears, white hair in an unusual braided-chignon style, and a pair of silver-rimmed dark glasses over her eyes. She's wearing a uniform with the rank insignia of a commander (command division). Forgewight is a Half-elf with only slightly pointed ears but very pale skin, approaching alabaster white, which is etched with geometric tattoos on his face that go down under his collar indicating they continue on over his body. Electric blue eyes. He has a stylish-messy mass of unruly blue and black hair. His right arm terminates at mid-bicep, and his right sleeve is pinned up. A floating device hovers over his right shoulder, bobbing to and fro. HE's not wearing a uniform, and has a staff with all kinds of arcano-tech bits and bobs on it slung over his shoulder. Sage is a war forged that seems to be made out of odds and ends assembled in a kitchen the torso is a potbellied stove the head is a kettle the black chef uniform appears to have been rendered into strips of cloth that are incorporated throughout the kitchen junk that shapes him. You smell something baking and a light fire going and some steam and smoke coming out of vents in the head and back. DM: Next to Forgewight it Targal, carrying a bag, presumably of Forgewight's things. He seems displeased by this. You are surprised to find yourselves in an empty room, no voice this time, no officers on duty. Commander Xho nods to them. Commander, 7:27 PM … I had assumed someone would be here to meet us. Forgewight looks over the Warforged curiously. "Seems like that'd be sensible. Sage has a voice come from the head but the mouth which appears to be cosmetic only doesn’t move “maybe there is something going on” 7:29 PM At this point the AI voice comes in. "Captain Grax sends his apologies for not greeting you in the teleportation bay. Second Officer Duma is on his way to greet you and begin your tour of the facilities." Commander, 7:29 PM Ah, excellent. Thank you. Forgewight, 7:29 PM Is there an issue? 7:30 PM AI: "Not that my sensors have detected." Commander, 7:31 PM Excellent. Forgewight starts poking around the teleportation room. 7:33 PM Targal: "Don't touch anything important! I am still watching you." Commander Xho just waits. Sage, 7:33 PM Would anyone like some sustenance while waiting? Forgewight, 7:33 PM How would you even know if I was touching anything important? 7:34 PM Targal: "For the safety of everyone involved, perhaps you should not touch anything until reporting to your station." Commander, 7:34 PM He will likely be required to touch things, given his position. Forgewight holds up his one hand. "Do I look like I'm touching anything?" 7:35 PM Targal glowers at you, then turns to Sage. "What sustenance do you bring?" Sage, 7:37 PM I am unfortunately limited since I was traveling and had no kitchen but I have fresh bread, cookies and herbal tea available. 7:38 PM Targal: "...I will take the bread." Commander, 7:39 PM Aren't you on duty? Forgewight, 7:39 PM YEah. Aren't you on duty? 7:39 PM Targal: ".............apologies, Commander. I will not take the bread." Targal returns to his glowering position. Sage opens and then closes a compartment on the stove. Commander, 7:41 PM Go ahead. I am not certain as to shipboard protocol as yet. Sage, 7:41 PM Well when you are off duty I should hopefully be able to get the kitchen in shape after the tour. Forgewight looks over the room, muttering to himself while his little floating shadow changes geometric shapes in response to whatever he's muttering. Azalea Greenwich also appears in the appropriate place, glancing around in a wary and stone-faced manner. She is a somewhat tall woman, with brown hair tied back and braided in a somewhat severe, intricate style, and light brown eyes. She has a vaguely fey feel to her, and her uniform denotes her as security staff. 7:43 PM ((Also, so we can gather ranks, Azalea is a lieutenant, Xho is a commander, Targal is an ensign and Sage and Forgewight are not considered officers, so they are unranked civilians) Commander, 7:44 PM I am Commander Xho, by the way. Forgewight eyes the new entry. "Oh, good, more security. Is this Duma?" Commander, 7:45 PM No. Azalea, 7:45 PM Lieutenant Greenwich, Present. I trust all is well? Commander, 7:47 PM Thus far. Sage, 7:47 PM I am Sage , Lead Chef for this expedition. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. 7:47 PM At this point an orc man enters wearing an orange security/engineering uniform. He has lieutenant commander rankings pins. Operations Officer Duma. Apologies for the wait. The captain is currently unreachable. Commander, 7:48 PM ... unreachable? Forgewight looks up, single hand moving over a console. "Prometheus Forgewight. Unreachable? That's not a great look." 7:49 PM Duma: "He's...um...his comm appears to be switched off. But he's fine. ARTI has an eye on him and he will be prepared by the time we are taking off." Azalea Greenwich nods in acknowledgement. She seems somewhat laconic. Perhaps odd for an officer. Commander, 7:49 PM Ah. Very well. 7:50 PM Duma bows to all of you. "Pleasure to meet you commander, lieutenant and... sniff sniff are those cookies hazelnut?" Sage, 7:52 PM I do have some hazelnut cookies, would you want one? 7:53 PM Duma: "Yes please! Thank you." Commander Xho eyes him. Forgewight looks around, and at Targal. "...is this where we part ways? If so, there's something I've always wanted you to know." Commander, 7:53 PM Permission granted. Forgewight pats him on the shoulder awkwardly. "You're the worst assistant I've ever had." 7:54 PM Targal: "I am guarding you, I am not your assistant." Sage opens a compartment in the torso and using a spatula he removes a cookie and hands it on a paper napkin over to Duma Forgewight, 7:54 PM That's the attitude that makes you the worst assistant I've ever had. You have no passion for the work. 7:55 PM Duma takes the cookie. "You must be Mr. Forgewight. The captain warned me about you." Forgewight, 7:55 PM That seems judgemental. 7:55 PM Duma looks at Theo's missing arm. "Battle wound?" Forgewight, 7:56 PM Lost in the flux overflow that destroyed my last ship. …. this time'll be better. Commander, 7:56 PM I hope so, Dr. Forgewight. Forgewight eyes Xho. ".... thanks." 7:58 PM Duma nods. "In my tribe, such injuries, when incurred in the line of duty, or battle, are considered equivalent to badges of honor. I respect your commitment." Targal: "Figures. An orc would view a hindering injury as honorable." Commander, 8:00 PM He built the engines; I am not sure it is a hindrance. Forgewight, 8:00 PM I have a prosthetic, but it makes my assistant here nervous, so I figured I'd leave it off till I got to work. 8:01 PM Targal: "I already told you, pirate, I am not your assistant!" Commander Xho eyes Targal. Commander, 8:02 PM Perhaps “Consultant” would be a more appropriate title. 8:03 PM Duma: "...so...Commander, the captain was hoping I could give you a tour of the ship's facilities and introduce you to the rest of the senior staff. I feel it would just save time to give the rest of you a tour as well, so you can properly get your...uh...plane legs, I guess after we take off." Commander Xho nods. 8:04 PM Duma: "Except for you, Mr. Targal. I am to inform you that you are being hailed in the crew quarters. Admiral Gallagher to speak with you." Targal nods and exits. Forgewight, 8:05 PM That sounds important. Forgewight gives a thumbs up. 8:05 PM Targal nods, but continues glowering. As he exits. Commander, 8:05 PM I have a number of protocol questions to ask the captain. 8:06 PM He is now gone. Duma: "The captain is currently only at half time so--I mean...he's...got paperwork. But I am sure he will make time for you, Commander." Commander, 8:07 PM The appropriate title to use for Dr. Forgewight is one of them. Half time? 8:08 PM Duma: "......these cookies are great, Mr. Sage. So, med-lab first?" Commander, 8:08 PM What is “half time,” Mr. Duma? Sage, 8:08 PM You are welcome and it’s just Sage. 8:09 PM Duma: "...Commander, as my superior officer, I cannot and will not lie to you." ....Duma begins walking to the door. Sage follows Commander, 8:10 PM ... I find it difficult to believe there is something worse than what I could imagine he might be doing, Mr. Duma. Azalea Greenwich keeps pace with the group, always watchful. 8:12 PM Duma: "...The Captain is running a major image program. It's a basketball game from about a hundred years back. He has replaced the team captain for Air City Buccaneers and is going up against the M'clck Razorbacks. ...he tells me it's a very important game and he didn't want to be disturbed unless, and I quote, the ship caught fire." Commander, 8:13 PM Each person has their own pre-launch rituals. Forgewight follows along, stopping occasionally to check out some console or panel and making notes before keeping pace again. "So. The most advanced ship built. Capable of piercing the dimensional barrier. And he's watching a sporting event." Commander, 8:16 PM His background is not in engineering, Mr. Forgewight. 8:16 PM Duma: "Playing in a sporting event." Duma: "Playing in a recreation of a sporting event." Commander, 8:17 PM Dissipating tension. Forgewight looks at Sage. "Have anymore cookies?" Sage, 8:18 PM Indeed 8:19 PM I'd say about now you guys reach the med-lad. The doors whoosh open to reveal a silvery metallic room, a series of monitoring beds along the wall (currently empty), some terminals on the side and a wall of glass that leads to a more ritualistic looking chamber of hardwood with a book and pedestal and a single simple bed. In the room are two figures. One is a large human male, full thick beard, rotund belly and dressed in the vestiges of a cleric of Ioun. The other is a changeling of indeterminate gender, their shock white hair and skin accented by black and grey make up and wearing an official medical (green) Planefleet uniform. Sage opens up and pulls out another cookie and hands it to Forgewight with a paper napkin 8:19 PM The two appear to be in a heated discussion. As you enter, they turn and see you. The cleric instantly brightens up. "Oh, hyello!" The changeling looks you over with a more muted smile on their face. They bow and approach, getting...uncomfortably close. Commander Xho appears oblivious. Sage, 8:23 PM Greetings sorry if we interrupted 8:23 PM "Welcome, interesting batch of physiologies. Half-elf, will be interested to see how that anatomical mixture will adapt to pain. I have read your metabolisms are closer to human than elven. Do you sleep? That's been a long running question." Changeling: "...warforged. Interesting. Not really my field, though. Although, I am told you are healed in similar ways. Do you have pain receptors? Can you feel the heat of your stomach stove?" Changeling: "Firbolg, although not what I had expected. Shorter, slimmer less...cow-like. Unique to find in Planefleet. Security is also surprising. I am told they are considered more of a docile nature. Are there any long standing injuries? Is that what happened here?" Sage, 8:28 PM No and no 8:29 PM Changeling: "...but, of course, if we want to discuss unique (they turn to Commander Xho), first Drow in planefleet. Everything about drow is just...bizarre. You're a subterranean species, but you're dark skinned, not pale skinned. And yet your hair has blanched. Perhaps a magical interference. The culture is also very alien, which raises questions of what biological factors may have impacted that. After all, the bondage and genderplay alone..." Commander, 8:30 PM ...unlikely to come up within a professional context. 8:31 PM Changeling: "...true. ...although I see I will have to be on the lookout for whip burns." Commander, 8:32 PM Unlikely. The whip would be extremely dangerous to use in that context. 8:32 PM They gesture to the whip on the hip of Xho. The changeling nods. "I am Dr. Bas Viex, rank Lieutenant Commander, by the way." Commander, 8:33 PM It’s a ceremonial weapon, permitted under section 6, subsection 3 codex 4a of the personnel manual. 8:34 PM The human comes barreling over and extends both hands to the group. "And I am being Vladimir Nicholai Petrikov Wilkowske Von Kemp. Cleric of Ioun and religious healer. Is ceremonial, you say, yes? Very good!" Commander Xho shakes his hand, politely. 8:36 PM He grips tighter than you'd...actually, it's likely exactly as tight as you expected and shakes very enthusiastically. Forgewight, 8:37 PM …. religious healer, so you'd be the.... secular healer? Is that what's going on? Forgewight is talking to the changeling. 8:38 PM Viex: "I study arcane and practical forms of healing, devoid of asking gods for assistance. As a means of more self-sufficient means of humanoids maintaining health." Viex: "I also study the anatomy and biology of lifeforms so as to understand the origins of species' functions and abilities. And to better heal." Viex: "It is complicated, expensive, and sizable work...yet my space is given equivalent size to the man who can heal by casting spells from his god through a necklace...cause that makes sense." Viex: "...that was sarcasm, it does not." Commander, 8:39 PM Perhaps the synergy provided is worthwhile. 8:39 PM Vlad: "Just because my work is not being understood by you, does not mean it is not also complex." Viex's smile fades a bit. "...perhaps." Commander, 8:41 PM And consistent with the greater Fleet objectives. 8:42 PM Duma: "And our spacial capabilities." Commander, 8:43 PM Is there any equipment you find yourselves lacking? 8:43 PM Viex: "Not presently. But if we retrieve objects from other planes..." Duma: "...this may be up to the captain and the commander, but in the event we do, we can't just go attaching them to our own systems. That's...insanity." Commander, 8:45 PM Certainly not without independent testing first. Forgewight eats a cookie. 8:45 PM Duma: "Indeed. So, these are our co-medical chiefs of staff. We should move on." Duma begins guiding you to the next section. Commander Xho nods. 8:48 PM He escorts you into the turbolift and you begin to head down. "I figure we'll make a brief stop in the cafeteria so Mr. Sage can get accustomed to his space, then Engineering where Mr. Forgewight can meet the team he'll be working with." Commander, 8:49 PM Excellent. I will be meeting with officers and then individual crew as time permits at a later date. 8:50 PM Duma: "Indeed. As Mr. Forgewight is somewhat considered the acting Chief Engineer, you've already met him." Commander, 8:51 PM I meant formally. 8:51 PM The lift opens up on a sizable cafeteria section that is currently empty, save for two dwarves wearing similar black uniforms to Sage's. As you enter, they stop relaxing and instantly stand at attention. Duma: "Mr. Sage, these will be your two assistant chefs. They'll work directly under you and the remaining staff will work under them. They are Sam and ilana." Commander Xho nods to them Sage, 8:54 PM Pleasure to make your acquaintance And again it is just Sage lieutenant commander Duma 8:55 PM Duma: "Apologies." The lift heads further down again. It now opens up into the engineering room. The room is a bustle with excitement as people are moving things into place, testing systems. Duma: "Mr. Forgewight, you will primarily be running your command from here, the central engine room. Their are five others and, of course, repairs to be made throughout the vessel, though." Commander, 8:58 PM Repairs? Forgewight nods, and looks around, immediately heading to the nearest console and checking the status. "Dimensional stresses are inevitable. Easily compensated for, though it'll be a bit of a learning curve." 9:02 PM Duma: "There's a Lieutenant Junior Grade Szalai who will report to you, he is over there with the energy dampeners and another Lieutenant Junior Grade Smoke who...uh...I don't see Officer Smoke." Commander, 9:02 PM How long will it take to do a full engine diagnostic, Dr. Forgewight? Forgewight, 9:03 PM Long as they don't practice glowering at themselves in their reflections when they think no one's looking they'll be a step up from my last assistant. 9:03 PM At this point there's a loud bang and a panel comes crashing to the floor. Not long after it is a series of cables with a Tabaxi engineer tied up in them. She is stopped by the cables catching her before she reaches the ground. Duma: "...ah, Officer Smoke, Mr. Forgewight." Forgewight, 9:05 PM That is the primary coaxial etheric wave conduit. What are you doing do it? 9:06 PM Smoke: "Uh...re-installing it, sir." Forgewight, 9:07 PM Oh, okay, perfect. Carry on. 9:07 PM Smoke: "Thank you, sir." She begins climbing back up the sturdier cables into the ceiling. Commander, 9:09 PM ... a complete diagnostic would be preferable if it can be done before departure. 9:10 PM Duma: "I believe that's what the crew is in the process of now, Commander. Hence all the new maintenance." Duma: "Apologies for starting without you Mr. Forgewight, but I assumed you would be fine with the initiative." Commander Xho nods. Forgewight, 9:11 PM It's fine, probably. Forgewight opens up a panel and starts pulling bits out. 9:13 PM Duma: "...if you'd like, Mr. Forgewight, you can leave now and begin overseeing the diagnostic check. I will just escort the others to the Bridge and then I am sure the captain and commander will wish to meet before we ready for the test run." Forgewight stops. "Oh, right. No, I want to see the bridge." Forgewight leaves the panel half disassembled. 9:14 PM Duma: "Very good. To the bridge, then." One last jump in the turbolift and you find yourselves on the bridge. A large, metallic room with computers and terminals along every wall. Save the front wall, where you see a giant screen currently showing the sky over the main city of Celes, homebase of the Federation. In the center of the room are three chairs. Second Officer Duma's on the left, First Officer Xho's on the right, and the center belongs to Captain Grax. They are all empty. Commander, 9:17 PM ... who is currently in charge of the bridge? 9:17 PM You do see two figures in the room, though. Both at terminals at the front. On the left is an elven male with blonde hair and a small frame. On the right is a dwarven female, with curly red hair tied into a tight bun and a very fit look to her. She turns around. "That would be me, at this time Commander." She turns to face you, stands and bows. "Lieutenant Commander Ironspine, Chief of Security and primary weapons operator." Commander, 9:18 PM Xho, first officer. As you likely surmised. 9:19 PM Ironspine: "You're somewhat hard to mistake for someone else, Commander." Commander, 9:20 PM Indeed. 9:20 PM As she approaches, you'll also notice Ironspine has a scar over her right eye, a 5 o'clock stubble and a nick in her left ear. She looks like a woman who has weathered a lot of fighting. The other figure, the elf, is staring at an illusion display that appears to feature several discs, orbs and shapes along a projected path. Most of the shapes seem to be blurred out. Forgewight eyes the display. 9:23 PM That seems to be the first thing that gets his attention. He jumps back slightly, and see his face you now see he has vibrantly green eyes behind some half-moon spectacles and a very bookish demeanor. Commander, 9:24 PM Navigation. Azalea Greenwich performs whichever salutary gesture is appropriate. She wants to make a good impression. 9:25 PM He turns to face the commander. "Yes...quite. Map of currently recognized planes. ...it's distressingly thin on details, but hopefully not for long." He stands and bows but does not approach you. "Ensign Aimar Dalarei, at your service." Ironspine turns to Azalea and returns the greeting. Seemingly appeased. She gives azalea a...well, it's a gesture similar to a clap on the back, but as she can't reach it's more a tasteful clap on the thigh. She avoids a zone where it'd be considered inappropriate. Commander Xho nods in turn. 9:28 PM Dalarei turns to Forgewight. "Cool, right. This path here marks the Voidspace, and these are all the planes we have records of visitation. The solid ones are detailed entries, the blurred ones need us to fill them in." Forgewight leans down, absorbing the map. "Got it." 9:30 PM Dalarei: "....that's roughly 53 different entries." Forgewight, 9:30 PM I know. Commander Xho eyes him. Forgewight, 9:31 PM (I should note that Theo has Keen Mind, so... effectively photographic memory. ;D ) 9:31 PM ((Oh, I am not questioning it as DM. Dalarei was questing it as NPC.)) Duma: "...so, that just leaves the captain. But I'm sure once he's finished, he'll--" The doors swoosh open and you see a red-skinned tiefling with horns, salt and pepper hair and a large goatee enter. His horns wrap around his head from the sides. He's tucking the shirt of his captain's uniform into his pants and speaking very angrily. Grax: "It was a legal move, ARTI! I did not make contact!" Commander, 9:35 PM Sir. 9:35 PM ARTI: "According to the rule book you gave me, your action was considered foul worthy." Grax: "Well, you tell that to James Braddock, the former captain of the Buccaneers. Cause he made that same move in that same game, right before they won in 2268!" He then looks over and sees Commander Xho. "...ah, Commander. ...welcome aboard." Commander, 9:36 PM Thank you, sir. Azalea Greenwich keeps her expression neutral despite the hilarity of the situation. It is a struggle. 9:38 PM The captain smiles as he looks about the room. "Well...I see everyone's getting acquainted." Commander, 9:38 PM Yes. I have a number of questions for you for a later time. 9:39 PM Captain: "...how much later?" Captain: "I believe we are scheduled to ship out at 1500 hours." Commander, 9:40 PM Largely regarding desired shipboard protocol. Nothing immediate. 9:40 PM He nods. "Very well. I shall schedule in such a discussion." Commander, 9:42 PM Thank you, sir. Forgewight, 9:42 PM I should get back to the engine room, then. Do we know the parameters of the first jump yet? 9:43 PM Dalarei: "We shall be doing a test jump to Voidspace with the intention of making it back within the expected five hours. We shall attempt to collect some data and samples and then leap back to prove the successful state of our mission." Captain Grax: "The admiral is really looking forward to this. Big PR moment. Crew all at attention in the bridge after the first jump. Hope everyone cleaned their uniforms ahead of time." Forgewight, 9:45 PM Oh, that's easy. I mean, probably. Commander, 9:45 PM Dress uniforms? DM: Captain: "You have a dress uniform packed, right? They'll want a candid of us just getting off, but we will likely be doing an interview afterwards and the brass prefer us in our best for those." Commander, 9:46 PM Of course. 9:46 PM Captain: "And don't worry, Mr. Forgewight. All goes well, we might get a chance at something much harder. ...Might." The captain's expression is smiling...but he has an edge of bitterness in his voice. Forgewight, 9:47 PM No, it's fine. IT's better to start with a jump to Voidspace. The probes we sent directly to the Hells came back and tried to kill everyone. That was a joke. WE didn't send any probes. 9:48 PM Captain Grax smiles. Forgewight waves and heads back to engineering! Commander Xho frowns. Forgewight, 9:48 PM (I have to brb!) Commander, 9:48 PM .... perhaps we ought to speak at your earliest convenience, captain. 9:49 PM Captain: "...ok, Commander. My office is right down this way." He guides you off. Commander Xho follows. 9:50 PM ((If people are ok with this, they are free to go do individual preparations in side chats. I can engage different rooms at once.)) ((Whatever they want to do or if there are people they'd like to meet.)) ((I will bring us back here in not too long)) ((Otherwise, it'll just be me and Josie talking in here, and I don't want to sideline anyone if I can avoid it)) Sage heads to the kitchen. Azalea Greenwich will head to the garrison, barracks, etc, to meet with the rest of the security staff. She figures she may as well get to know the people she's going to be relying upon. DM: ((When people are ready, we can jump ahead to the trial)) Commander, 10:23 PM ((Ready!)) Sage, 10:23 PM (( I am ready)) Forgewight, 10:24 PM ((Ready!) DM: So, everyone completes their preparations and we find ourselves at launch time. Grax was not kidding, even from up here, you can see a crowd gathering on the monitors and a debriefed press waiting to write their stories. Azalea Greenwich looks suitably vigilant. DM: The captain and his senior staff are in their positions. Grax: "Dr. Forgewight, how are we looking in engineering?" Forgewight, 10:30 PM Diagnostics are green. I don't know who authorized putting the core in here but it wasn't the model I specified in my designs -- I had to compensate. It's fine, though. DM: Grax: "If you're confident about that, Doctor, I am as well. Dalarei, engage impulse engines and take us skyward. We don't want to jump this close to the civilians." Dalarei does so and you see ground on the monitor become smaller and smaller, as the horizon appears before you. Grax: "...Commander, how would you feel about giving the command for this first jump?" Commander Xho: Surely that is your prerogative, sir. 10:35 PM Grax: "...maybe next time. Everyone, hold your positions. We jump on my command. Forgewight, power up core engine. Ironspine, let's be cautious, engage outermost shields." Commander Xho nods. DM: Captain Grax: "...Engage!" The ship jerks for just a moment and it seems as though time has stopped around you. There's a sharp burst and you feel it jolt to life as you pass through the invisible barrier between the planes. The ship shakes slightly, but just slightly and in a moment...you see darkness around you. Just empty cosmos. Grax: "...Dalarei?" Dalarei: "...sensors show no life sign, enhanced raditation emissions. ...Captain...we did it. We're in Voidspace." Captain Grax: "Good news, Forgewight! You can patent your design, it's a success." Forgewight, 10:39 PM I'll start on the paperwork. DM: Everyone begins a small celebration. There's applause, some cheers. Grax has a very satisfied look on his face. Then a voice calls up. "...sir...Captain...I'm...sensors are showing an energy force outside the ship." Dalarei: "...it's...it's approaching us." Captain: "Forgewight, we need another jump." Forgewight, 10:42 PM The core needs to charge the power for another jump. You can't just keep jumping infinitely, not if you're attached to your current internal organ layout. I'll work fast, though. 10:43 PM Captain: "Then I need you put as much power as you can to impulse in the meantime. Ironspine, I need shields at maximum. Dalarei, take us out of here." Dalarei: "Yessir." You feel the ship lurch to life as it attempts to evade the energy. Dalarei: "...it's gaining on us, sir." Forgewight make sure the power goes where it needs to be. Commander, 10:45 PM That is concerning. DM Grax: "On screen." An image appears on the view screen. A seemingly brightly lit fog inching closer, even at your top speed. Inside you see what appear to be yet more specs of light. Looking around you do note other cosmic bodies, but those seem stationary. Grax: "Evasive maneuvers." Dalarei: "I am trying, sir." Dalarei: "...I have a thought, but it might be risky." Grax: "What is it?" Dalarei: "There's a static energy cloud to our right. It's emitting an antithetical pole of radiation to the one chasing us. If we hide in it, the anamoly may pass us by and we'd only take minimal damage from the static cloud." Grax: "...I'm not hearing any better ideas." Forgewight: IT's risky, but he's probably right, if outrunning isn't an option. DM: Grax: "...very well. Dalarei, take us in." Dalarei swoops the ship in and there's immediately turbulence. Everything shakes and sputters. But things seem fine. Then the mobile cloud hits. Azalea Greenwich is trying to keep people, especially civillians, calm. She knows panicked people are more a danger to themselves than anything else. DM: It seems to turn back on contact, but not before the two combine and form a massive concussive burst of energy that throws everyone around. Xho, you're thrown from your chair as the control panel in the arm of it explodes. But you're not harmed. Other terminals spark and burst. You see electricity shoot out from Dalarei's panels and strike him in the temples as he screams. Commander Xho: Shit! Sage is thrown back with the teapot head separating from the body Commander Xho scrambles to her feet and tries to separate Dalarei from the panels. DM: You manage to successfully. He's completely unconscious and in no state to fly out of the polarized radiation field, though. Commander Xho: Bridge to medical, we need assistance now. DM: Duma comes over and yanks the controls up and you exit the cloud. A medical team comes in. They load Dalarei onto a floating disk and check for a pulse. The one checking nods, a good sign, and they carry him out. Checking sensors, you see no sign of the anomaly that just chased you. The ship's lights turn back on, but a number of consoles are fried. Including the navigation board, with the map programmed in. The only way to plug in the codes to jump. ...to be continued.